


Shingeki no Promptfills

by AirenRin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Gen, Kink Meme, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirenRin/pseuds/AirenRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from snkkink or tumblr</p><p>Chapter 4: Drunk! Erwin<br/>Chapter 5: Time Looping with EMA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Another fic moved from ff.net)
> 
> Basically, the evacuation from Shiganshina goes to shit, and Eren, Armin, and Mikasa get separated from the other refugees and are forced to fend for themselves as the Marian territory is slowly overrun.  
> However, somehow they discover a way to actually eat titans for nourishment. Previously thought to be impossible because the corpses evaporate after death. (Maybe Dr. Jeager discovered something) As other food becomes scarce, titans soon make up the majority of their diet.  
> We are the hunters indeed...  
> Bonuses:  
> \- The scouting legion runs across the mother of all snare traps on one of their expeditions. Someone jokingly remarks to the effect that someone's trying to catch a titan with it. (They're right.)  
> \- At one point it's revealed that the EMA trio actually has recipes for the best way to serve titan. (What? They're not going to eat them raw.)  
> \- The Shifter trio's reactions.

They were breaking a new route since Trost's gate can no longer be used. Unsurprisingly, there were titans. Surprisingly though, there were less titans than usual, enough that they were travelling in a relative straight line. The trees were arranged rather oddly, so Erwin decided to shorten the distance between the squads.

The arrangement of trees grew denser as they travelled along. After hearing someone shriek about nearly falling into a hidden pit, Erwin had the corps travel in a straight line. The trees are advantageous for the maneuver gear anyways. It also meant that he could hear his troops gossip.

One of the recruits (Braus if Erwin remembers right) mention something about giant snare traps. Considering her track record of sneaking out food, Erwin and the vast majority of Survey Corps dismissed her comment.

They passed by the first strung-up titan in silence.

By the fifth titan, everybody was on edge. Hange was frothing at the mouth, spewing out pleas to just stop and let her experiment - oh, please, Erwin, pretty please -

By the twelfth titan, Erwin signaled his troops to stop. Hange reached towards the titan with a manic gleam in her eye -

"What are you doing with our winter supply?" The female voice deadpanned from above the trees. She landed in front Hange with a feline-like ease. Everyone stared at the teenager in a red scarf in shock. This was titan territory, right? (Somewhere near the middle, a certain recruit blushed at the girl's beautiful hair.) Before anyone could say a word, more voices called out from the forest.

Two other teens also appeared in front of the Survey Corps, in varying degrees of grace.

"Ah, it's the Survey Corps." One of them exclaimed. His green eyes sparkled in hero worship. Levi snorted from his seat on the horse.  
"No shit, brat." The corporal opened his mouth to say more, but before he could -

"So they are staying for dinner?" The brat asked.

Which is why the Survey Corps found themselves crammed in a clearing - the trio's little treehouse wouldn't fit them all - eating soup. It was delicious stew, with thick pieces of meat floating in it. There was also grilled meat, seasoned with herbs. They haven't had such a good meal since... they have never had such a good meal. At least, it was a good meal until somebody had to ask what kind of meat it was.

"Ah, three people can't possibly finish a fifteen meter class in a week." The blond haired - ah, Armin explained. "We were saving them up for winter since the cooked meat wouldn't go bad as easily, but it's ok." The teen beamed. "We usually catch more than we could eat."

Some of the new recruits rushed out of the clearly, in the direction of the latrine. Others (particularly a heavy set recruit and the prodigy of 104 Trainee Squad) slowly placed their bowls down and pushed them away. The rest continued eating - like that Braus girl.

Erwin looked kind of pale. Hange was already questioning the blond brat - something about recipes and cooking methods. Levi took another bite of stew. It was delicious, perfectly seasoned and it wasn't like the titans were humans, right?

"Not bad." Levi muttered. "Not bad at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I should be finishing up Crime Lords, but I can't pass this up. Somebody please make this prompt a full size fill?  
> another A/N: Why do I keep on trying to write Survey Corpse instead of Survey Corps?
> 
> In which for some reason, Annie was also forced into the Survey Corps. Without Mikasa, Annie would be number 1. (Marco still dies, so Jean joins up.)


	2. Eren the Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snnkink thread here: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=4795936#cmt4795936
> 
> Eren, Mikasa and Armin became bakers instead of soldiers. Armin manages the books, Mikasa does the heavy lifting, and Eren bakes the best bread and pastries this side of Wall Sina.
> 
> Eren's rage and hate is thus safely transferred into his baking and away from the general populace. (Woe to any mouse that tries to get into his flour)
> 
> Bonuses:
> 
> \- Eren literally pours his rage into his baking, and everything he makes, while truly delicious, also leaves you with a burning desire to go outside and murder a titan in ways too horrible to mention. (How the military feels about this is up for debate.)
> 
> \- At least once a rumor starts up that Eren murdered a notorious slaver and used his remains to make a weeks worth of ham pastries. (They're half right.)

Every year, right before Erwin recruits more soldiers for the Survey Corps, he goes to a tiny bakery in the remote corner Trost and orders a feast for the recruits. This year, he was unable to do so, so the Commander sent Levi and his squad. 

Levi glared at the almost run-down building in annoyance. Why would the Commander would spend so much money to import a feast when the money could be used for better things? (Like gas, blades and cleaning supplies.) While the lower half of the windows were acceptably clean, the owner obviously neglected the top. The sign needed a new coat of paint. A fat black cat sunned itself- sorry, himself, next to the door. Levi held a silent staring contest with the cat until it got up and moved away.

The bell chimed merrily as Squad Levi trooped in. The cleanliness was a lot more acceptable in here. Pastries of all types lined the shelves and cookies sat on the counter. Levi inhaled the scent of fresh baking. This is a good place to be. A blond teen sat in front of the register. She seemed rather nervous, looking up every once in a while then sighing. Levi's quite familiar with that look. Erd sometimes have that on his face, especially when he was talking about his girlfriend.

Erd, Gunter and Petra have already started browsing - stop giving me those puppy eyes, Gunter, our budget doesn't allow us to buy any - and Auruo gazed around at the shop in boredom. Levi stepped up to the register, ignoring his squad. They would start bickering in a couple of moments. The blond looked up, partially showing disappointment on her face. Before Levi could say anything, a loud racket sounded from the back.

"I swear" Thwack! "Armin" Thawk! "If I find-" Thawck! "Another mouse-" Thawck! "In my kitchen-" Thawck! "I am going" Thawck! "To turn-" Thawck! "That-" Thawck! "Stupid" Thawck! "Cat" Thawck! "Of yours into filling!" Thawck, thawck, thawck!

The blond, Armin, Levi corrected, looked completely used to the noise. He fiddled with a notepad and a pen before turning back to Levi. 

"Sorry about that." Armin scratched his head in a sheepish manner, "Eren's method of baking is loud. How can I help you?"

As Levi began going over the Commander's orders during a (miraculously) quiet moment, the bell chimed again. Several garrison soldiers came in. If it wasn't for the fact that they were dressed up in the maneuver gear, Levi would have thought they were drunk. Levi stepped back for the soldiers to pay. It wasn't as if he was in a hurry. In fact, judging by the amount of bread the garrison soldiers brought, drunken soldiers on wall repair does seem quite possible. (Useless punks, the lot of them.) It took a couple more moments as the soldiers exited the store with massive bags of pastries. Armin even threw in a package of cookies. Those soldiers looked like they were about to swear fealty to the teen.

"Good luck keeping the titans away from the repair crew." The soldiers saluted in the best way they could (while simultaneously holding onto their burderns). 

"Eren!" Armin yelled towards the mysterious space where employee's work. Levi winced. 

A flour covered brat appeared at the entry way. Green eyes looked like he haven't slept for a week.

"What?" The brat demanded, whipping a bowl of cream. His grip looked like it should be strangling something, not baking. "I was working on the new product."

"We're out of rapunzel bread." Armin gestured at the emptied shelves. Eren scowled, but placed down his work in progress. The inner Levi disapproves at potential mess. The inner Levi was also shocked when Eren stopped snarling and started talking in a civil tone of voice.

"Already?" Despite recieving no answer, Eren disappeared back into kitchen and reappeared with a tray of buns. "Try this one. I name it pinapple bread."

The teen offered it to Levi, his squad (they all refused), then Armin, before placing the rest on an empty shelf. Levi sniffed the bun. It didn't smell of any meat products. He took an experimental bite.

Sweet crumbly crust on the top, warm and soft bread on the bottom - Levi's mouth was in heaven. If pinapples really tasted like this, then he wouldn't mind killing titans for another piece. It was due to a life-time of self control that his face didn't change expressions (or his body towards titan infested lands). Perhaps it was best that his squad doesn't get bread. All too soon, the bun disappeared into his stomach.

Levi finishes up the transaction with no further interruptions. It was such a waste that Erwin would feed a bunch of recruits with it - can't Erwin possibly leave a few for him?

A third brat carrying several bags of flour walked into the store as the squad left. The fat cat jumped at the store handle for her. The door opened. Well, there's no way in shitty titan-infested lands will Levi ever touch that door handle again. 

A vague roar (it sounded like 'Kill all titans!') came from the direction of the scheduled wall repair team. It must be Levi's imagination. 

Levi wondered if Hange knew about the bakery. He then dismissed it from his mind and hoped that she would never find this location. Knowing her, she'd kidnap the cat (and possibly the baker). Seriously, this bakery wasn't worth the hype. Auruo's siblings probably got it mixed up with another bakery. Eren had strong arms, but there's no way that baker could kill a human trafficker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Eren would totally shout his rage too.  
> Armin would also keep the cat for the sake of making Eren angry.
> 
> Rapunzel bread: a reference to another fic where Eren was a godly cook.  
> Pinapple bread: bread which the top crust looks somewhat like the skin of a pinapple. Not actually made with pinapples.
> 
> I must be suicidal... sleep sounds so good right now...


	3. My bloody Romance (Levi/Eren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snkkink: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=4905248#cmt4905248
> 
> Eren's parents love each other, but their way of showing their affection is well, rather bloody. Grisha Yeager doesn't give his wife flowers, he gives her a severed heart. They spend their anniversaries prowling the back-allies of Shiganshina. And their idea of a romantic night out involves a pair of shovels and a remote swamp. 
> 
> As far as Eren understand that's just what people do when they try to be romantic. (His parents were in love and that's what they did.) So when him and a date are out in the woods burying a body rolled up in a carpet, Eren's getting all starry-eyed and mushy, while his date is just trying to dig as fast as she can.
> 
> Bonus: Eren remains completely oblivious to the fact that that is not the way most people think of romance. (Any attempts to give him advice usually go interesting places.)
> 
> \- Mikasa and Armin actually have very similar ideas to Eren's in regards to romance. Mikasa because her mother was a complete yandere, and Armin because he has no clue himself and has been getting advice from Eren and Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by other fics... So many good prompts, so little time

For once, the mess hall was completely silent. The cause was clear. There's a giant bloody organ on the officers' table. Blood splurted out from the slowly stilling heart, spilling from the table onto the floor.

Shitty glasses was all but drooling over the decomposing titan heart, her own dinner forgotten. Her assistant looked like he was between exasperation and getting ill. His own squad (and Eren) stared at him, eyes wide and unblinking. Levi looked back at the officers' table. Steam gently wafted up as the blood evaporated. The soldiers in the mess hall froze where they stood. Even that one recruit, Braus, looked ill at the mess.

"The hall better be fucking spotless by tomorrow morning." Levi said, turning around with his tray. He paused. "We're eating outside. Spill any of your shit and you'd be licking the floor clean."

Since they were all outside, it was an informal seating. Eren had picked a comfortable spot where he could watch Levi, er, the corporal eat. The special operations squad sprawled out between the teen and his admirer. Gossip drifted around him.

"What was that?"  
"Someone must have lost a dare."  
"Stop imitating the -"  
"Why?"  
"Where would they get -"  
"- Suicidal idiot."

As the last one pretty applies to the entire survey corps (Jean excluded), the actual identity of the admirer wasn't disclosed at all. Halfway through the meal, Hange appeared. Her assistant trailed after her, a sick look still on his face. She sat down with her tray of food and proceeded to pester Le- the corporal. Eren sighed. Mikasa sipped at her cup of water.

"Hange's more enthused about it that the corporal." She murmured next to him. Eren bit into his bread as he thought. Perhaps it wasn't obvious enough?

"Still think it's a bad idea." Armin mumbled beside him.

The next morning, it was clear who the organ was for. Another titan's heart sat in front of the corporal's bedroom door, partially blocking the way out. The entire training corps was made to run laps. 

"I'll kill that damn shorty." Mikasa muttered on under breath as she scrubbed at the pristine door. Titans decompose quickly, leaving no traces behind, so why was she scrubbing the door? Beside her, Armin vowed to find Eren a few more ways to woo a person. (Naturally it didn't work.)

Another day passed before the next 'gift' from Levi's admirer appeared. A trussed up, three meter titan sat in front of the headquarters. A set of blades was placed in front of Levi's door. Hange promptly claimed that titan. A short investigation revealed the blade had belonged to a dead recruit. 

Strange occurences occurred almost everyday for the next month.

"- Vials of poison being delivered to the corporal -"

"-Yeager's been found tied to a pole -"

"- syrup covered cleaning supplies -"

"- really detailed routines of wall cult members, as in when they wake up and shit and everything -"

It all comes to a head after Levi accidentally kills one of Eren's assassins (because not everyone likes titan shifters) on a routine assignment to practice Eren's shifting skills. Eren was rather skilled at digging shallow graves, except he kept on pausing every other shovel of dirt to blush at the corporal. The actions were familiar to Levi and almost soothing, which was why he was surprised when Eren spoke up.

"Er-"

"What, you shitty brat?"

"The rest of them got away."

"So?

"Same time next week?"

"Shut up and dig, Eren."

*****  
Omake: How the heart got onto the table in the first place.

Eren the (almost) fifteen-meter titan cursed at the cramp space and tried hard not to fidget in the mess hall. He had practiced shifting random parts of his body - the inner organs was the trickiest. Armin watched the doors as Mikasa detached his titan heart out of the body. Any moment now, the rest of survey corps would arrive. 

"I still think this is a bad idea." Armin muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might get the next chapter of crime lords up by tomorrow morning


	4. Drunk Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snkkink: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=4713760#cmt4713760
> 
> Hanji gives something alcoholic to the commander to numb the pain but Erwin goes overboard and drinks the whole bottle and finds somewhere more to drink. Anyway in the end he gets really drunk and I would like to see him as a really emotionally unstable drunk but also very touchy feely one. I would like him to laugh in one moment at something and cry at the other and then suddenly turn into a flirty guy.(or in a different order) I would like to see him making passes at everyone who have two legs, female and male, all the scouting legion members (or at least most of them). And I want someone to finally play the part of his babysitter ( he/she can be forced to do it reluctantly or not) and take him to bed to sleep it off. 
> 
> Bonus:   
> * Mike and Marco are not dead in this story.   
> * Some of the members find this acting hilarious and play along with him, others are rather annoyed or scared.   
> * The one to be forced to babysit Erwin is either Levi or Mike or someone else :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you titan down there too? comes back with...
> 
>  
> 
> Because if Marco and Mike doesn't die, then the Levi Squad and Mike's squad better be alive too.

The mess hall was filled with injured soldiers - the infirmary couldn't take them all. Those who weren't injured treated those who were. This meant that Erwin also got his arm treated in front of his soldiers. Due to the shitty budget the government gives them, injured soldiers turned to the cheapest and most common pain-relief medicine - alcohol. Despite their quickly draining stock of beer, nobody was stupid enough to try Hange's concoctions. 

Not that she didn't try to give it out.

It's Erwin's fifth beer and he's not even tipsy. He drained the bottle and gritted his teeth as the doctor treated him. If only he had a better budget... Erwin's not looking forward to the mountain of paperwork on his desk. He glanced over at his fellow officers. Mike (who had came back early) had his nose pinched shut. Humanity's Strongest and Humanity's Creepiest Scientist are arguing. 

"No." Levi said. "Stop bringing your shit out here." That particular conversation had gone on for quite a while. In that haze of pain, Erwin just snatched the mug in Levi's hand and drained it. Since it's Levi and not Hange, the mug of beer should be safe, right? That's the last thing Erwin remembered.

A lifetime of living on the streets have left Levi with a good sense of when things are about to go to shit. Ignoring Hange's cackles, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the hall. He didn't even make a step before Erwin's remaining arm looped around his waist.

"Stay with me." Erwin slurred, empty mug hitting the floor. Levi grimaced as the remaining few drops spilled between the cracks of the wooden boards. The corporal gave an uncharacteristic yelp as wandering fingers pinched his bottom.

"What kind of shit did you put in that?" Levi demanded to the still laughing Hange, pushing the arm away. Erwin gave a clueless look that the corporal had associated with a certain shitty brat before tearing up. No. He'd rather be beyond the walls fighting shitty titans with broken gear than dealing with tears. Particularly not with Erwin's shitty tears.

"Do you hate me?" They were attracting attention. Before Levi could say anything, Erwin bursts into loud sobs.

"Don't leave me." Erwin cried. Muscles strained as the commander tried to pull him closer, but Levi wasn't known as Humanity's Strongest for nothing.

"Everybody leaves me." The blond man sniffles. The medic and his one-armed assistant looked like they'd would rather be anywhere than here. "I try and I try and they still left me. I tell them, nooooo, my men aren't trained enough yet, the recruits aren't ready yet and they still wouldn't pushing the stoooopid deadline! You think I like writing condo-condo-I'm sorry letters, huh? Huh?" He glared out into the hall.

"You can't leave me. That's an order." He cried out.

Well, that took on a depressing turn pretty quickly. Hange stopped laughing. The iron grip around Levi's waist slackened as the commander threw himself at the assistant. The freckled assistant buckled then collapsed under their combined weight.

"This one's already a quarter gone!" Erwin wailed. The medic looked more amused now that the treatment was over. His assistant, on the hand, was panicking. 

"Marco!" Some of their newer recruits have stepped up on their own volition to help the assistant. Levi could see the shitty brat's friends trailing behind them. The shitty brat himself was absent. If it wasn't insubordination, Levi would have left the mess hall. As it stands, he walked to the back of the room, where he could see everything clearly. His squad (still recovering from the female titan incident) carried bandages into the room. 

"What's wrong with the commander?" Gunter asks, carrying a basket of bandages into the hall. The rest of the squad and Yeager followed. (The shitty brat was pushing Erd's wheelchair. Erd held another case of alcohol.)

"He took one of Hange's shitty concoctions." Levi explained. Speak of her and here she comes. Levi slipped away from his squad. Hopefully Hange would focus her annoyingness on the brat and not him.

"Eren! Try this one!" Hange bore down on the teen with another mug in her hands. The shitty brat took the drink in his hands. He peered first at Erwin then into the container with a look of fear. 

"Eren's a good one, right, Eren? He's not leaving anytime soon." Erwin rambled, his arm draping across the teen's shoulders. Ah, there's that clueless look on that brat's face again. The commander used that same arm to lift Eren's wrist and chugged down Hange's concoctions. 

"S-sir?" Levi's squad showed that they had some preservation instincts as they backed away. Levi's eyes glinted in approval. After all, he didn't choose idiots.

"Good Eren," Erwin was now patting the titan-shifter on the head and mussing up the brown hair. Levi can see the cogs turning in Erwin's head. "You're definitely coming back from all the expeditions, right? So I don't have to worry about you on expeditions, right? Let's be lovers. Then we'd see each other all the time." 

Levi could see Eren's face turning crimson. Huh, so embarrassment is a good look on him. 

"So are you titan down there too?" It was clearly an attempt to whisper, but it echoed across the hall. Conversations stopped. One of their new recruits, Kirchstein, if Levi remembered correctly, snorted and began laughing. Eren switched back to his default mode.

"Shut up horse face." That was obviously a reoccurring argument between the two of them as they launched in a fury of insults. Meanwhile, the Commander was still leaning on Eren. His face was twisted in a thinking expression.

"Horse face, wonder if he's hung like a horse too?" The silence returned. Yeager looked like he would like to disappear. Finally, Petra took pity on him. 

"Commander, you are too drunk." She reached out to help take the weight of the shitty brat, but Auruo got to the commander first.

"Go wash your fucking face and sleep, brat."

"I bet your mouth can't get dirtier if you suck my -" Erwin collapsed in a bone-less heap. Soft-snores echoed across the silent hall. Auruo's expression froze. Finally, Hange opened her mouth.

"Auruo, you seemed traumatized. Do you want a drink?" She asked, lifting up a mug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I spend the time where I'm supposed to be writing crimes lords on this... 
> 
> Because Levi (if he's not babysitting Erwin) would totally stay for shits and giggles.


	5. Happy Time Looping with EMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snkkink: snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=4868896#cmt4868896
> 
> In which EMA gives up on trying to save everyone and just goofs off while the world goes to hell.
> 
> So the basic premise is this. The Shiganshina trio has been stuck in a time loop for a long time. However, sometime around the 5315th loop something clicked in their heads and they realizes that nothing really matters. Dying, we just start over. Friends and family dying, start over and they're as good as new. Just devastated a large portion of the inner city and doomed humanity as part of a prank? A couple of cyanide pill and its like it never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess that the only reason why I wrote this was because I had the loop 1,000 idea.
> 
> Would probably be prelude to someone else's fill...

Loop 300:

Carla Yeager knew her child is special. Unlike how most loving mothers think about their not exactly special children, Eren Yeager was special. For starters, even when he was still in his crib, he was intelligent. Frighteningly and creepily intelligent. Especially the way how Eren hung onto his parents' every single word.

Then there was the time when Eren unlocked the door and escaped from the house. Sure, he was later found down the street with the Arlert family, but Carla still have nightmares of waking up and finding her child kidnapped. (Apparently their son, Armin, was also a very creepy child. They bonded over tea and cookies.)

Neighbourhood children avoided the two - something about broken arms and noses. Mad cackling from their backyard preceded loud explosions. 

It shouldn't come as such a big surprise that a third child would mysteriously appear in the Yeager's house. Carla had returned home from the market to find one Mikasa Ackerman drinking tea and eating cookies with Eren and Armin. Consequent visits from the girl would be accompanied by her parents. 

The three families were on vacation at Wall Rose when Wall Maria fell. While Carla knew she was freaking out and the other adults are freaking out - the three children looked bored. Sadly, she couldn't ponder on this for long as she was drafted into the army.

"Dammit!" She heard Eren shout as she left. "Not again!"

Loop 315:

Eren glared at the gaping hole in Trost. He had killed Reiner and Bertholt in the most gruesome of manners and yet there was still this hole. Titans poured out of it.  
"It's like what we did doesn't matter." Mikasa said, slaying a titan. Armin sighed as he poked at Annie's corpse.  
"I know, right? We die and we start over. I need a vacation."  
"You mean, we need a vacation." Eren called from the top of another titan's head.   
"Where should we go?"   
"You know, we've never been to Wall Sina before." Armin suggested. "I hear they have all the good food." Eren considered for a moment.  
"This timeline's fucked up anyways. Let's go."

Loop 331:  
Lost: Three children. Responds to Armin, Eren and Mikasa. May be found with explosive chemicals. If found, please return to ...

"Woohoo!" Eren laughed as he swung through the air with his stolen 3DMG.   
"We're going to see the ocean!" Armin agreed, just slightly behind him.   
"Wanna race?" Mikasa challenged.

Quite a distance away, the Survey Corps on their 54th expedition swore to lay off the alcohol the night before going on expeditions. Kids on manuever gear beyond the walls just aren't possible.

Sadly, they ran out of gas before they actually reached the ocean. Being eaten wasn't that bad; they were used to it.

Loop 334:   
"What are you doing?" Thomas Wagner asked. They were supposed to be cleaning a cannon. Eren looked up as he tinkered with his pile of explosives.   
"Experimenting with bombs. Here." The time traveller attached one to Thomas' shirt. "In the event that you get eaten, press this. Hopefully it would blow up the titan."  
"Wouldn't it blow me up too?" Eren gave Wagner a blank look as he strapped the rest onto his team's shirts.  
"So? You're already dead. Think of it as post-humous revenge."

Loop 340:   
Keith Shadis strapped himself in to demonstrate for the balancing exercise. Just moments after his feet had officially left the ground, the world flipped and his face met the dirt. 

Loop 344:   
"I know your secret." The Shiganshina trio whispered in their respective titan shifter counterparts' ears. Sure, they get mysteriously assassinated sometime later, but the looks on the shifters' faces and the way they tiptoed around them were worth it.

Loop 400:   
The trio sat on Shiganshina Church's rooftop eating apples and admiring the lovely sunset. The screams of dying and fleeing villagers was a rather gory touch. As the invading titans stormed in and reached out for them, a lit bomb would fall into their mouths. Surprisingly, they survive until the evening when the returning survey corps rescued them. 

Loop 500:   
Jean Kirchstein rolled on the ground, hoping that would put out the fire. It doesn't matter that Ackerman is a total babe, she's a lunatic. Eren looked at his half-grilled fish and Jean. On one hand, Jean was a really fun guy to hang out with as long as they don't talk about titans. On the other, his fish still isn't cooked yet. 

Loop 600:  
Erwin rubbed his forehead as he glared at the three brats who had taken residence at their old Headquarters. On the technical aspect, he could legally boot the three out. But that would also mean he would have to pay the three for 'housekeeping fees'.  
"Fine. You can stay." He grumbled much to Hange's delight.  
The people in his office quickly got out. Hange had her arm looped around Armin's shoulders as they debated over some scientific jumbo that Erwin had no intention of understanding. Mikasa returned to the roof. It was sunny enough that she could still take a nap. Levi and the third kid (Erwin thinks the name's Aaron or Evan or something like that) still haven't been seen since the first night. Judging by the sparkling clean kitchen, bathroom and bedroom that the kid presented Levi with... Erwin believed that he shouldn't follow that train of thought.

Loop 658:  
Armin didn't look up from his page as Eren placed another stack of books beside him. The Wall Cult members have mysteriously stopped bothering him for the past few weeks. Beside him, Mikasa snuggled deeper into her blanket and cuddled a stuffed dog.

Loop 700:  
Armin sat on the throne, using the king as a footstool. The military police and the garrison were desperately training as Eren had convinced Armin to force all soldiers on a mandatory three-year service in the Survey Corps. Next to Armin, Dot Pixis chuckled as he sipped his wine.   
"Your move." He reminded the blond boy. 

Loop 1,000:  
Levi blinked at the strange sight in front of him. There's a fifteen-meter class with its hands tied behind its back making its way out of Trost. It had a giant pack on its back. Three teens on very obviously stolen 3DMG and blades perched on its shoulders.

Dangling just in front of the titan's mouth and clearly out of reach was a wriggling human being. Levi's uncomfortably reminded of a carrot in front of the half-broken horse. Out of curiosity, he zipped next to the three children.  
"Oh, it's you." The brown haired brat looked up from his impressively detailed map of the outside world. (It rivalled the one in Erwin's office.) "We're going to see the ocean. Wanna come along?"   
"If you don't want to," the blond interjected. "Could you at least leave your gas tanks and blades?"  
The last brat (who was napping) opened one of her eyes.  
Levi snorted but did as he was asked. He's kind of curious if they would make it there. Hmmm... perhaps taming the titans like horses might save on gas. He'd have to talk to Erwin. It's not like they needed all the pigs in Sina, right?


	6. Heichou's fanclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Corporal's fanclub decides to take themselves to the next level of devotion.  
> Alternate title: Awkwardness all around.
> 
> Original link: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=4446240#cmt4446240

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will post to ff.net tomorrow.  
> Crime Lords will be up sometime after my midterm tomorrow.

The 789th secret meeting of Heichou's fanclub in Erwin's office was noticeably quiet. This was due to the fact that their most vocal members (Petra and Auruo) was sweating bullets and ducking their heads whenever Mikasa looked in their direction. (Mikasa would like to say that she was only there because of Eren.)

"Can we get started?" Erd coughed. Petra flinched as she glanced at Mikasa. Auruo swore.  
"S-Sure!" Her voice was an octave higher than normal. From his seat, Eren leaned closer to Mikasa.  
"What did you do?"  
"She didn't do anything!" Auruo denied. Eren gave the older teen a suspicious glance.  
"Ah. This seems interesting." Hange called from her spot on the table. Beside her, Erwin's face was impassive, but there was an interested gleam in his eyes.  
"They were dressed like Heichou... while taking their clothes off." Mikasa reported. Gunter and Erd muffled their snickers. Eren blushed. Hange didn't try to muffle her cackle.

"Want to demonstrate?" Her glasses gleamed. Petra and Auruo looked away from the group.  
"It's just a bit of role playing!" Auruo snapped. Petra blushed.   
"Role playing?" Mikasa deadpanned from her spot beside Eren. As the non-member, she had to sit next to the lowest ranking member. (Not that she minded sitting next to Eren.)  
"I think a demonstration would be best." Erd joked from his spot at the table. Hange's glasses glinted in the flickering candlelight. This led to their current situation.

"I'm letting you do this for me so I don't have to say how I feel." Dere!Heichou gasped as Tsun!Heichou tugged at her cravat. Gunter opened the closet door and stepped out into the room.  
"Really." Cleanfreak!Heichou snapped, waving a dustcloth. "I just cleaned that." As Dere! and Tsun!Heichou replied back (fully in character), Erwin climbed into the closet. Another moment passed as the Commander re-entered into the room. The tall man had quickly fixed his hair into a similar style as the Corporal. A cravat rested at his neck.  
Thug!Heichou quickly got into an argument with Violent!Heichou (Erd). Yandere!Heichou (Hange) had cornered Eren on the couch. Eren's look of fear was not entirely false.

Mikasa (who, much to her displeasure, Eren had asked to be Humanity's Strongest!Heichou) had just finished fixing her scarf into a cravat when the door opened. 

"Erwin." Levi's voice called from the doorway. The inhabitants of the room looked at the corporal. The next few moments felt like an eternity before Erwin coughed.

"Yes?"

Levi stalked over, pushed Hange's arm off Eren and picked up the teen in a fireman's carry with one hand. Eren's face turned red. (Whether it was from embarrassment or something else, it was not known.)

"I don't want to know." The corporal paused at the doorway. "But you better clean up afterwards, because I'm not doing it for you." That was not a suggestion. 

"And Eren?" Erwin raised one thick eyebrow.

"I'm taking the only sane person out of this room with me." The door swung shut. Mikasa ripped off her cravat - carefully because she didn't want to ruin her scarf. She's never coming to one of these meetings again.

That damn shorty!


	7. A Different Genre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptfill: Ensemble cast in different genres  
> One of the things I love about SnK is that the story isn't constructed or presented like the typical shonen genre. Nonetheless, traditional shonen has it's own obnoxious charm(I'm thinking of One Piece as an example), so I would like to see a story written with random gags, unrealistic one on one fights, calling out attack names, and protagonist vs Big Bad end fights. 
> 
> Or
> 
> A story full of shoujo manga tropes. Random sparkles, people getting tangled in complicated relationships, everyone becoming bishonen (and acting the part as well), and just. Everything becoming about emotions.
> 
> This can be au, but op will love you if you manage to make this canon verse somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies. This is slightly cracktastic. I can't decide between emotional shoujo or mahou shojou, so here's a mix of the two.

I wanna be the very best  
That no one ever was  
3DMG is the real test  
The ocean is my cause

I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
For titans to slice their napes  
Humans shouldn't live in walls

Annahilate! It's you and me,  
I know it's my destiny  
Annahilate!  
Oh, you're a dead titan  
This beautiful cruel world we must defend.

Gotta kill them all,  
Gotta kill them all~  
Survey Corps!

 

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Armin squeaked as he raced towards the Wall Rose of Karanese district. The effimately beautiful blond made a sharp turn around the corner and promptly fell down. Papers fluttered down around him. Big blue eyes trailed up the polished boots, crisp uniform, and all the way up to the sparkles around Commander Erwin.

"Commander Handsome!" Armin gasped. For known to everyone in the Survey Corps except for his titan-obsessed best friend, his Eren-obsessed other best friend and his love-interest, Armin nursed a huge crush on Commander Erwin. Armin really hoped that the commander didn't hear what he had just said. Said commanding officer had gotten down to pick up his papers

"Ah, the papers!" The teen scrambled for the fallen papers, turning bright red as a calloused hand brushed against his own. Armin snuck a peek at his commander and gave an internal sigh of teenaged lust. Ah, so tall, so buff, so -Armin couldn't think any other words - so handsome!

The last of the papers were quickly gathered. (Armin glimpsed several phrases like 'your blushing lips', 'cannot live with you' and 'token of my affections'. That really made him scared, until he realized that the handwriting didn't belong to Erwin.) 

Erwin was saying something but Armin didn't understand the words. It wasn't his fault that the Commander's voice was so warm and commanding. Oh, right, the papers. They were all letters from Erwin's official fanclub. (Armin was fan number 17988. He already bought his Lover's Day gift for Erwin. Armin hoped that Erwin liked the chess set.)

"I love you, Commander." The words slipped out before Armin could stop himself. 

It really wasn't the best time to be confessing his love, because Armin was supposed to be with the rest of the troops. Erwin looked taken aback, so Armin shoved all the papers into his superior officer's arm and ran off.

"You're late." Levi snapped as Armin approached. Armin hoped that Erwin wasn't really in love with Levi (a common theory with many of his fellow fanclub members). "We can't fight titans without our mascot."  
Armin apologized, but Levi didn't really care.  
"Now troops, transform." Levi ordered, drawing his blades. There was a giant roar of noise as everyone shouted their catchphrase. Amazing background music began to play, but since each transformation had a different soundtrack and it was all happenng at the same time, it was amazing in a torturous sense. Armin caught some of the words, but that was mostly because he was standing next to his best friends.

"Kill them all!"  
"In the name of meat and potatoes, I shall -"  
"Magical Girl Mikarinrin!" (This was in a monotone.)

The gates of the Wall Rose opened and there, beyond the gates were titans. They were huge. They were ugly. They were naked. Also, they were led by Evil Female Titannie and her two generals, Chief Advisor Reiner and Head Underling Bertholt. Clad in a frilly dress and still waving his twin blades, Levi roared.

"Charge!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything more beyond this point. I'm sorry. *flees*


End file.
